CyberSonic EXE: The New Era
by Forteshadow
Summary: This is a story that I have cocreated with my girlfriend. Its a Sonic The HedgehogMegaman EXE crossover. Sonic and Co. decide to try and travel back to earth to visit chris again, but end up getting spat out far into the future. Fanchars used, FYI. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Crossing

**Ou Cybersonic EXE: The New Era**

(Note, we did use some fancharacters. Descriptions will be posted here.

Blade the velociraptor: A green velociraptor with a dark and twisted past. He commands the power of darkness, but unlike others with this power, he can freely use it for good or evil intentions.

Dante The Mutant: Dante is a mutant who looks just like a human except that she has green retinas, white iris, and has no pupils. She is a loyal Yottsu member who works for Dr.Eggman.

Sporeon The Wolf: Sporeon is the bloodthirsty member of the Yottsu Villains and he is the clone of Shadow The Hedgehog, they both have the same DNA. His powers are similar to his but he does not have chaos control. He also desires to become the real Ultimate Lifeform by trying to kill Shadow.

Mystery: A mysterious girl who covers her face with a hood to protect her identity. She has a childish nature and she sometimes can be impatient. The only one who she looks up to is Charade.

Charade: A creature that is made out of lava. His appearance is similar to Chaos' but Charade's eyes are orange with slit pupils. He is the one Mystery looks up like and they had been friend for a long time.

Joyce The Fox: Joyce is very innocent and sometimes shy. She is Blade's girlfriend and she is one of the Chaotix's most trusted friends. Joyce may not be a good fighter but she always tried her best to assist the ones that she loves.

These are all the fancharacters that will appear in the fanfiction. With that out of the way, happy reading!)

"Sonic! Wake up! Its lunchtime!"

Sonic lazily opened his eyes, which met the early afternoon light shifting through the leaves of the tree he lay under. He pulled himself up to a sitting position, and looked in front of him to see Amy and Tails walking towards him with a picnic basket and a classic red and white checkered cloth for them to sit on. Sonic brought a pleased grin to his face as his nose sampled the aromas floating out of the basket. Tails unpacked the food while Amy rolled out the cloth. Sonic looked over to see Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream walking up the hill to them. Sonic raised his hand to Knuckles and gave him a warm high five. Amy pulled out a piece of paper containing a list and a pencil and skimmed it with her pencil to mark off people who had arrived. She spoke out loud to herself,

"Lets see, Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream just got here. That leaves us with… the Chaotix, Blade, Joyce, and Shadow. Doubt he will show up though… he never likes to hang out with us."

Amy looked up from her paper to see Cream and Cheese standing in front of her. Cream excitedly exclaimed,

"Wow Amy, I'm so excited to have this picnic you organized! It should be a lot of fun! Mr. Vector said he was bringing a football! So who else needs to be here?"

Amy read off the list to Cream,

"Well, Sonic, Tails, myself, you, Knuckles, and Rouge are here. We still need Espio, Charmy, Vector, Blade, Joyce, and Shadow, considering he shows up at all".

Cream frowned slightly.

"Gee, I hope Mr. Shadow comes, he never spends much time with us, and I think that he could get to know everyone better if he came to this".

Amy nodded in agreement. She jumped at the sound of metallic clanking behind her. She turned around to see a large red robot behind her.

"Phew Omega, you scared me!", she exclaimed.

"Multiple subjects participating in festivities. Permission to join." Omega droned in his usual monotone voice.

Amy snickered at his version of 'can I join the party?'

"Sure Omega, go ahead".

Omega clanked off toward everyone else, who greeted him warmly. Amy resumed setting up, for Tails had gotten distracted and was over making conversation with Sonic and Knuckles.

Sonic was deeply engrossed in conversation with Knuckles and Tails. They were talking about some of their old adventures. Sonics mind started drifting off. He was thinking of all the people he wanted to invite to this that he couldn't. Chris, Cosmo, Blaze, Emerl, and the Babylon Rogues were among a few. They were in places unknown, in inaccessible places, or not of this world any longer. Sonic's mind snapped back into place when a fast brown object whizzed past his face and into Knuckles' chest. Knuckles got knocked off the ground as the football crashed into his body. He sat stunned for a minute, then slowly rose and chuckled painfully as he rose.

"Pretty good Vector, but you need to work on the force. You throw like a girl!"

Down the dirt pathway, Vector, Espio, and Charmy strolled up casually. Charmy was snickering and Vector smirked back at Knuckles. Not too far behind the Chaotix walked Blade and Joyce. They were walking cheerfully with their hands interlocked with each other. They both had bright smiles on their face as they arrived at the food. Joyce walked up to Amy and greeted her while Blade went over to hang out with the boys.

"Good afternoon Amy. Thanks for organizing this picnic. Everybody needs some good goof off time with each other. How is the guest list doing?"

Amy looked down at it and crossed off the new arrivals and then rose her head back up.

"Looks like the only one not here is Shadow. I dunno if he is coming. He never likes to hang out with us."

Joyce frowned and replied,

"I don't know what his problem is. We include him in everything we do and he brushes us off."

Rouge inserted herself into the conversation with one of her smooth talking remarks.

"Oh, Shadows always like that. He just doesn't know how to act around everyone. He's afraid of letting go of his attitude and embracing us as friends."

"The day that is a true statement is the day you start collecting stamps instead of jewels."

Rouge whirled around to see Shadow with his arms crossed right in front of her. Joyce and Amy were snickering quietly.

"O-oh! Hi Shadow, we were just talking about you! We didn't think you would show up…"

Rouge knew she had worsened Shadow's mood. Shadow glared at her for a second and then proceeded past the 3 talking girls and over to the food layout, where he grabbed an apple and leaned against the tree Sonic slept against earlier by himself.

Sonic looked around and saw everyone had arrived. He walked over next to Amy and grabbed everyone's attention with a little opening speech of sorts.

"Hello everyone! I'm glad you all could make it to this picnic. I have to thank Amy for organizing it, and I have to thank Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream for going and getting all the food. Now, everyone has arrived, but there were others I wanted to invite for many reasons but couldn't. Some of these people are Chris, who is off in his world, but it's been a couple years now, and since we all know the time difference our worlds share, he could be dead of old age by now. Then we have Cosmo, whom defiantly would've been invited, but as you all know, she is gone."

Sonic paused and looked over at Tails, who hung his head low and had a somewhat saddened look on his face.

"…Anyway, then there is Blaze, but she is in the sol dimension and we don't know how to get there. The Babylon Rogues would've been invited, but I couldn't seem to find them anywhere. Eggman we didn't invite for obvious reasons, plus Omega would kill him if he was here."

Everyone chuckled at that, aside from Shadow, still chewing on his apple under the tree.

"Well, there are many others I wanted to invite, but I don't want to put you to sleep with my talking. I would like to start our football game, so everyone, please form a line, and team captains, those being myself and Shadow, will pick teams".

Shadow jerked his head up and snapped at sonic.

"Hey! You are lucky I even showed up to this picnic. I never said I would participate in your stupid games!"

Sonic smugly looked back.

"Yeah I know, but you never said you wouldn't, now did you?"

Shadow shot an annoyed look at Sonic, tossed his apple core aside, and preceded down to the field along with most of the boys, along with Joyce and Cream. Amy and Rouge stayed up to set up all the food for when the guys were done.

Sonic and Shadow stood side by side as they faced the line of possible members for their teams. Sonic picked first.

"Tails, you are with me".

Shadow looked up and down the rows and picked.

"Omega"

Not long afterwards, the teams were set. Sonic's team consisted of himself, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Vector, and Charmy. Shadow's consisted of himself, Omega, Joyce, Espio, and Blade. Shadow's team was short one person, so they convinced Rouge to come even it out. They put the teams into position, as Charmy called out random numbers in his high, humorous voice.

"76, 325, 12, 35, 235, 3556, 2359051279, 2981498749271497-"

Vector impatiently interrupted,

"Get on with it already!"

Charmy stuck his tongue out and said the key number.

"47! Hike!"

And then the games began. From a tree not too far from the field, a little purple robot watched the activities with a pair of binoculars. He spoke through a little radio.

"Doctor? They are defiantly having some sort of party or something."

From the other side of the line, Dr. Eggman sat in his chair, rather annoyed.

"I don't see why I wasn't invited to this party of theirs. I've known Sonic the longest out of any of them. Don't I matter?"

A skinny, gold robot sitting next to a shorter, wider silver robot next to Eggman snidely remarked,

"Well, maybe if you weren't trying to kill him and his friends all the time, you might be invited".

Eggman turned toward the robot and retorted with the simplest comeback anyone could think of.

"Oh shut up Decoe!"

The silver one spoke up in defense of his companion.

"Well it is true, Dr. Eggman. Perhaps if you were nicer to them, you would be invited to these sort of things".

Eggman glared at the 2 of them, but then jumped as one of his control panels started flashing red and began beeping. He looked and his eyes behind his glasses widened as he stammered bewilderedly,

"T-the dimensions have realigned. I never thought this would happen".

He turned back to the radio line and spoke through to Bokkun.

"Bokkun, connect your message box to my monitor and get Sonic's attention. I have something I must tell him".

Bokkun replied and connected as told to. He then flew out of the tree and onto the field, grabbing everyone's attention.

The game was currently at a tie when Bokkun flew out of the trees and caught everyone's attention by yelling. He spoke specifically to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic! Eggman's got a message for you! Everyone gather around the picnic area up there and I'll broadcast it!"

The game was called off and everyone gathered around the picnic area, some grabbing food and drink. Bokkun set the TV down on a rock, and the screen went from black to static and soon patched up an image of Eggman's face. Sonic spoke first.

"Hi Eggman. If this is about you not getting an invite to the party, it's cause-"

Eggman interrupted sonic rather sharply.

"No Sonic, it's not about that. Though I would like an explanation, that's not why I am here."

Sonic sat back and stared expectantly.

"I've pulled you away from your exclusive party to tell you something important. The gate connecting our world and earth has reopened".

Sonic's eyes opened in surprise, along with everyone else's. Tails spoke in a bewildered voice.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Eggman replied with,

"Yes. The sensor I left in between the two worlds has picked up alignment. I am positive. I am here to tell you this, and to give you a proposition."

Knuckles spoke in his suspicious tone.

"What proposition? Most of the time you set a trap when it comes to propositions."

Eggman countered Knuckles accusation.

"I have no intention of doing anything to any of you. My proposition is that you all go and pack your things together, and bring any chaos emeralds you have. We will then meet at my base at midnight tonight and use my chaos emerald powered warp gate. We will all go and revisit earth. I'm sure you all want to say hello to Chris and everyone back there, don't you?"

Everyone exchanged confused glances and all nodded at Sonic who nodded back and turned back to the screen.

"Yeah, we'll all be there. But no tricks! Got that Eggman?"

Eggman smirked and commented.

"Fine, fine. I won't pull anything on you on this trip. Now you all better get on home and start packing. It will be sundown soon. See you all tonight!"

The screen returned to black and Bokkun picked it up and flew back towards Eggman's base.

Sonic turned around to the crowd and spoke loud enough for them all to hear.

"Alright everyone, you heard him! Everybody head on back home and pack your stuff. We'll see you all over at Eggman's!"

Everyone dispersed slowly. Sonic caught sight of Shadow and ran up to him. He tapped him on the shoulder and smugly asked if Shadow was gonna stay and be all by his lonesome.

"Hmph, I won't be staying here. I am going, but not to see that whiner for a friend you have on earth, or because you told me to. I'm going for my own reasons, so I'll see you tonight."

He skated off in a flash. Sonic wiped his nose and smirked. He knew Shadow would get lonely if he stayed. He turned around and came back to the remaining 3 still at the picnic area. When he got there, he found they were Amy, Blade, and Joyce. Sonic smoothly interjected himself into the conversation.

"So, you all going to Eggman's tonight?"

Amy's reply was obvious.

"Of course I'm going Sonic! That is, if you are!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and turned to Joyce and Blade. Joyce responded in an unsure way.

"I'm not so sure about this. But I've never been to earth before. I really want to explore there! I'm sure Blade would too!"

Blade looked off toward the setting sun and distantly spoke.

"I dunno…something seems suspicious. Even if Eggman swore to no tricks, I still feel like something wrong is going to happen".

Joyce tugged on his arm and started pulling him away.

"Oh Blade, you think too much. We should start packing. We only have a couple hours."

Blade slowly nodded and they walked off. Amy turned to Sonic.

"Well, I gotta get packing. I'll see you tonight, sweetie."

Sonic rolled his eyes again and sped off. Amy smiled and walked off towards her house.

Eggman was busily adjusting the warp gate to make sure it was operating at 100. He jumped at the sound of a feminine voice.

"So, we are going to earth?"

Eggman whirled around to see 5 figures in the shadows, though 1, made of magma, glowed in the shadows and partially illuminated the faces of the other 4.

"Oh, its just you guys. To answer your question, Dante, yes, we are going to earth."

Dante nodded in reply. Sporeon, who was standing next to her, took a step forward and inquired.

"So, what are you going to do to all of them? I know you are planning something. You always are."

Eggman turned and smiled evilly.

"I don't plan to do anything to them, at least on this side of the portal. Once we arrive on earth, things could change".

Eggman chuckled slightly at the end of his sentence. The 5 remained in the shadows, unmoved by Eggman's chuckling.

It was roughly 11:45 PM. The sky was cloudless, and the full moon glowed brilliantly along with the stars covered night sky. A cool breeze brushed past Sonic, and he felt it wrap around his body and continue on its way. He turned toward the small crowd of friends whom had decided to come with him and Eggman. It was pretty much everyone at the picnic. It didn't appear anyone was missing. Sonic raised his hand to grab everyone's attention.

"Guys! We leave in 15 minutes for earth. We need to get up to Eggman's control room! So lets go!"

Everyone proceeded to follow Sonic into Eggman's fortress. It was unusual to walk through a place of Eggman's and not get attacked by hidden traps or robots. Eggman's voice boomed through the speakers scattered all throughout the base as he directed the group into the warp gate room. Once they arrived, they found Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Metal Sonic, Dante, Sporeon, Mystery, and Charade all waiting for them. Shadow and Sporeon exchanged spiteful looks as Knuckles burst out.

"Hey! You never said your Yottsu guys were tagging along as well!"

Eggman chuckled.

"Must I go over every single detail for you? I hope you weren't spending your evening being suspicious of me. Did you pack your precious master emerald?"

Knuckles glared at Eggman and snidely remarked,

"Of course I did. Did you not see this huge glowing emerald slung around my back?"

Eggman remained silent and turned toward the greater majority of the group.

"The portal will be activated in 5 minutes. Do you have your emeralds? I possess 3, so I am hoping you have the other 4".

Sonic pulled out the red emerald, and turned to see Shadow with the green one, Rouge with the purple one, and Blade with the white one. They all reluctantly handed them over to Eggman, where he placed them in a control box with the 3 already in there. Eggman then explained how it would work.

" Once 3 more minutes have passed, I will activate the gate and we will all proceed into the distorted time vortex that will appear in the center of this mechanism. You all need to stay together unless you want to risk getting separated and spat out randomly in time. Everyone understand?"

Everyone mumbled a small yes in reply. Eggman finished his explanation.

"The chaos emeralds will be contained in this control box. 20 seconds after we open and enter the portal, the box will eject the emeralds into the warp, which is its power source. Once the emeralds have gone in, the warp will close. The emeralds will stay with us, because they will be attracted to us, being inhabitants of their home dimension. Now, I have explained everything, and I will indicate the portal activation."

He turned to the machine and pressed a few buttons and the machine began making buzzing and clicking noises. Streams of electricity shot across the gateway, increasing in frequency by the second. Finally, the empty space inside the gateway filled with light and stabilized. Eggman beckoned everyone to enter. Somewhat single file, everyone proceeded into the portal. After 20 seconds, the gateway ejected the emeralds into the warp and then the small hole, which was the only different thing inside of the dimensional borderline closed. Eggman spoke out loud to himself.

"Lets see… the coordinates for exiting should be coming up soon".

Tails tapped Eggman's shoulder and stuttered,

"I-I don't think this is part of the trip Eggman!"

Eggman looked up and followed Tails pointing finger to a strange black rip that was growing in size by the second. Eggman cursed in a panic.

"Damn it! The alignment is closing! We need to get around that black slash before we either get shredded from reality or get trapped until the realignment occurs!"

Everyone began to panic, except for Shadow and Sporeon, who were testing each others will to stay calm. Shadow looked over at the approaching emeralds. He mumbled to himself.

"I'll get us out of this".

Shadow grabbed the emeralds and shouted,

"CHAOS…"

Eggman interrupted swiftly.

"Shadow! No! Don't use chaos control in this area! You are warping space-time in an already unstable zone. Who knows where or how you will be spat out?"

Eggman's protest was countered by Sonic.

"It's the only choice we have Eggman!"

Eggman reluctantly nodded and shouted,

"BRACE YOURSELVES!"

Shadow resumed.

"CHAOS…."

Everyone held onto each other. Sonic to Amy, Rouge to Knuckles, Blade to Joyce, and everyone else just clung to whoever was nearest.

"CONTROL!"

The entire visible plain began to shake uncontrollably and space-time began to bend around the group. Sporeon, even in the face of almost certain death, started to criticize Shadow's actions.

"Now look! We could've just dodged the barrier, but you had to go and make yourself seen and now you will kill us all!"

Shadow looked back at Sporeon and smirked.

"Just wait, Sporeon".

The space-time began to curve around them and then they watched in utter confusion as a swirling vortex below them formed. Shadow entered the wormhole created by the distortion, following right behind him was Sporeon, then the rest of the travelers. Where the other side of the wormhole led no one knew. Shadow basically set the destination to random in creating the wormhole. It was pitch black in the inside of the hole. Sonic led the main group, barely keeping sight of Shadow and Sporeon up ahead. From the bottom of the tunnel, he saw a bright light. He turned back to everyone and signaled to hold onto each other. Everyone did as told. The light grew to blinding proportions, and the group disappeared in the flash.

Sonic reawakened with his face pressed against a cold metallic ground. He sat up and looked around. Everything was blurry. He looked around and saw a couple of his comrades lying near him. He spotted Tails, Blade, Cream, Amy, and Joyce. Sonic's eyes darted franticly as he looked around for everyone else. He spotted no one other than the 5 he had first seen. He looked around to see tall, shiny buildings. Everything was so bright and impressive. And was happy somehow. Not the kind of metal scrap city Eggman would build. Sonic stood up and asked himself.

"Where are we? This isn't earth… is it?"


	2. Chapter 2: New alliances

**Chapter 2**

Author's note: Yottsu in Japanese means "four." The Yottsu Villains are Dante, Sporeon, Mystery, and Charade.

Sonic looked around this strange metal city. He asked himself if this is earth or if they're on another planet. He stared in confusion long enough until he heard the voice of the female pink hedgehog calling his name.

"Sonic! Sonic! I thought I was gonna lose you!"

Sonic turned around and saw that Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Shadow, Cream, Chaotix, Omega, Blade, and Joyce were here with him, but there was no sign of Dr.Eggman, Decoe,Bocoe, Bokkun, Metal Sonic, and the Yottsu Villains.

"Amy where did Eggman go?"

"I don't know Sonic. I think he and his group left before we woke up. Where are we anyway?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders then Joyce walked up to him.

" Is this what earth really looks like? "

" I don't know. I don't remember earth as a metallic city."

Then Sonic heard the sound of roller blades on the street. Sonic turned around to see a young boy with brown hair shouting "sorry " when he got in the way of other pedestrians. He skated passed Sonic and his friends. It looked as if the boy didn't notice him at all until he looked back.

"Lan what's wrong?"

A mysterious voice said.

" It's nothing. I thought I saw someone. It looked like…a blue-"

" LAN WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?"

The boy turned around and hit his head on a pole. Shocked by this scene, Sonic ran over there to see if this boy was okay, everyone else followed him except for Omega and Shadow who just standing with his arms crossed.

" Idiot."

The boy rubbed his head and groaned in pain, he opened his eyes to see a hand covered by a white glove. He looked up to see a blue hedgehog.

"You okay?"

"Ummm…. yeah. You're a-a… talking blue…hedgehog."

"So you never heard of me before?"

The boy shook his head. He turned to see other strange creatures following the blue hedgehog. The mysterious voice spoke again.

"What are they?"

" I don't know. I've never seen them before."

Sonic looked closer to hear what this boy was whispering about, then the boy took his hand and Sonic helped him up.

"Who are you guys?"

"The name's Sonic! Sonic The Hedgehog! These are my friends Knuckles, Rouge, Joyce, Cream, the Chaotix, A-"

He was about to say Amy's name but she cut him off with a frown on her face and she smiled sweetly at Lan.

"I'm Amy Rose. I'm Sonic's girlfriend and I'll be his future wife someday!"

The blue hedgehog sighed and rolled his eyes again after Amy's speech and continues to introduce the others.

"Anyway this is Joyce and Blade. Shadow and Omega are over there."

Sonic pointed his finger to the black and red hedgehog that stood still with the robot.

"Nice to meet you all. My name's Lan."

Lan pulled out an odd device that had the words PET labeled on the top. Inside this device there was a boy in blue armor, with green eyes.

"Hey I'm Megaman."

Everyone was surprised that this strange being can talk through the PET. Tails seemed to be more interested than the others; he quickly grabbed the PET and tried to open it.

How did you do it? How did you make it talk?"

Lan grabbed his PET and tried to pull it out of Tails hands, but the two tailed fox refused to let go. Shadow looked away from them. He thought to himself, "I'm surrounded by idiots." Later Tails has given up and decided to let it go.

"I'm sorry I just became so curious. So anyone we're here to see someone. Do you know anybody by the name of Christopher Thorndyke?"

"Christopher Thorndyke? No. Not really."

"Hey is this earth? If this is earth then what year is it?"

"You're on the right planet. This is earth and it's the year 200X."

"200X!"

After Lan answered Tails question everyone gasped. Now they have realized that they went into the future instead of the present. They also realized that nobody had heard of them, nobody knew that two hedgehogs saved the world before and that Chris Thorndyke has been dead for years and years. Knuckles finally spoke up.

"No wonder why everything was so different than last time!"

Megaman looked at Knuckles with confusion.

"Last time?"

"Yeah you see we where here on earth before. It was a long time ago. We always saved the city of Station Square from Dr.Eggman. Sonic and Shadow even saved earth once from being destroyed."

"Dr.Eggman…?."

Sonic replied in a very witty tone.

"Eggman's this evil scientist whom is trying to conquer any civilization he can with his robots and technological know how. He wants to build the Eggman Empire."

"This guy almost sounds like Dr. Wily." Lan replied.

"….Dr.Wily….?"

Lan's expression became serious as he described Dr Wily.

"He's this old guy, he has been trying to bring about the end of net society for years. He has a very high intelligence and knows all sorts of tricks and schemes to try and end net society. Luckily, Megaman and I have always stopped him".

He paused for a moment and then continued.

"Then there was his son, Dr. Regal. He wasn't much better. But unlike Wily, he wanted to see the earth's destruction. Wily wanted to conquer the world and rule it. Even he objected to Dr. Regal's intentions. But anyway, Wily hasn't attacked us for a while, which means he probably will soon. He's probably recruiting new members right now".

Everyone's eyes widened as they remembered Eggman had disappeared along with his henchmen. Lan looked confused.

"We need to find Eggman, and quick!", Sonic exclaimed.

Lan, still puzzled, objected.

"But… he could be anywhere in Den City by now! I don't think you will find him! Plus, you just got here and have no idea where anything is. Why don't you all come back to ACDC town with me? I'm sure my dad could help you all find this guy! And we are kind of attracting a crowd anyway".

Everyone looked around to see numerous people staring at them. Shadow and Omega had joined the rest of the party to avoid getting swarmed by people. Knuckles glared at people and scared them off with an angry outbursts "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Sonic looked back at Lan and nodded.

"Ok, I guess we can come back with you".

Lan grinned excitedly and motioned his hand to have everyone follow him. Everyone nervously clustered as they walked to avoid themselves from the crowd. Joyce nervously clung to Blade. Amy attempted to show off herself and Sonic as a couple by holding on to him tightly and grinning.

Hovering above and behind the group, a small floating camera watched them as they proceeded along the futuristic sidewalk. On the side of it was branded the infamous Eggman mark. On the other side of the line, Eggman sat in what appeared to be a park, in some bushes with his henchmen and robots. Sporeon was the first to talk.

"So, knowing you, I assume you are going to attempt to find this Wily guy and make a partnership deal with him?"

Eggman replied half mindedly, appearing like he was thinking about something.

"Why yes Sporeon, exactly. I need to know if we can find any clues as to where he is".

Decoe interjected with his thoughts.

"But doctor, what to we have as an offering? He's not going to take just anyone. We need to find something he could use. We are in another era after all".

Mystery quietly whispered.

"The chaos emeralds…"

Eggman turned with a mixed look of confusion and concentrated thought.

"What's that, Mystery?"

Mystery spoke louder, so more could hear her.

"The chaos emeralds! I'm sure Wily would be interested in those. Such powerful gems, though ancient, would prove to be of some use for him. I'm sure of it".

Eggman's face lit up in evil delight as he decided to use Mystery's idea.

"Good idea Mystery! We will use the chaos emeralds we have as a bargaining device. Then we will get the rest from Sonic and his friends! But now… we have to find him".

Everyone pondered in thought as to where they would find him. Bocoe was the first to think of something.

"Doctor, I believe that, since this society is very much dependant on the internet, that we should try to look up his organization and maybe get his attention somehow that way".

Eggman nodded in approval, and turned back to his computer and opened the internet link. His eyes bulged behind his glasses as he looked upon what they called the internet. It wasn't so much that as it was another dimension of sorts. Eggman thought for a moment, then thought of something devious to get Wily's attention.

"Metal Sonic, I have a job for you."

The blue metallic robot stepped forward from next to Dante.

Eggman pulled out a little connection wire and showed it to Metal Sonic.

"Metal Sonic, since you are robotic, I need you to materialize in the Cyberworld and cause some sort of disturbance, to get Wily's attention.

Metal sonic nodded and Eggman plugged the wire into him. The red glow in his eyes vanished as he reappeared on Eggman's monitor in his other form with a cape, elf like shoes, and longer spikes on his head that was blue and white.

"Alright Metal Sonic, do whatever you need to so you can cause a disturbance!"

Metal Sonic shook his head and flew away at the speed of sound.

In the dark, an old man who carried a cane with a skull on it sat in his chair calmly looking at a wide screen. He was watching a strange creature that looked a floating lighter that had flames on its wrists. On the screen, it turned around to see a metal hedgehog-looking navi flying towards it. The floating lighter shot flames from the holes of its fingertips, but the metal hedgehog dodged them all. Then the lighter closed itself up, crashed into the ground, and fire rose up from the ground all around it. The metal hedgehog landed on his feet and stared into the fire.

"Your attacks seem to be powerful…. but it's not good enough."

The metal hedgehog turned into a ball with spikes and was spinning towards the lighter and he attacked it. A voice was heard from the screen.

"What the hell is this? That thing can't possibly attack Heatman that easily!"

The screen went black and it turned back on, with a completely different image on it. Dr. Eggman's face appeared in the screen with a sinister grin.

"Sorry that you can't watch the rest of the fight between your friend's Net navi and my Net navi. You must be Dr. Wily."

"Who are you? How did you find me?"

" My name is Dr. Eggman. I've set up cameras all around this town and thanks to its special ability of locating organizations I've found out where you were. I'm also a scientist that's interested in creating an empire and I've heard that these "pests" are stopping you from reaching your goal. I also have annoying pests from reaching my goal as well. If we team up we can rule the Net Society and the world by using the chaos emeralds."

"Chaos emeralds?"

The overweight man pulled out a shiny blue emerald and showed it to Dr. Wily.

"Yes. You see they may look like ordinary emeralds but the chaos emeralds can cause destruction. My crew members will help you defeat those fools!"

Dr. Wily grinned and got up from his chair.

"Alright Dr. Eggman I will let you join me, but first I want to see if these emeralds are powerful enough to rule the Net Society. You may bring your crew members."

"Excellent we'll be right over there! That's enough Metal Sonic. You can fight other Net navis later!"

The metallic hedgehog disappeared from the net as Dr.Eggman's face disappeared on the screen. Dr. Wily cackled as it echoed through the walls of his hidden forretress.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding a place to stay

**Chapter 3**

Dr. Eggman and his followers stood in front of a tall metallic structure, looking in awe at its size and brilliance. Some old crumbly debris surrounded it. The black metallic material used to make the building glistened in the moonlight. Bokkun held a GPS-like device in his hand and looked at it puzzled.

"Hmm… Dr. Wily's directions point to this building. But it's so secluded and out of the way…"

Sporeon mockingly replied.

"Hmph, it's the base of an evil mechanical genius. Do you expect it to be in between the movies and the supermarket?"

Before Bokkun could even think of a retort, Eggman silenced the two.

"Quiet you two! We need to find a way inside. Now, if he wanted to-"

Eggman was cut off as the door slowly creaked open, and the voice of Dr. Wily could be heard from a speaker in an unknown location.

"Welcome Dr. Eggman and those of you with him. If you would please come inside, I can introduce myself and my team."

Everyone exchanged nervous glances and proceeded into the dark building. The only source of light was coming from along the walkway. They couldn't tell if there was solid metal under them. After a couple minutes of following the lights, they found themselves in a large room. There was an upper balcony, from which stood the figure of an old man with a cane. A menacing cackle was heard, and then the lights in the room switched on, revealing the old, sinister face of Dr. Wily.

"Its great to finally meet you in person, Eggman. I remember reading a very old archived military report about you. Your robotic knowledge is phenomenal. I thought you would eventually find a means to return to Earth, though I wasn't sure if it would be in my lifetime. Apparently so though. For the rest of you, I am Dr. Wily. I know a fair deal about robotics like your leader here. But, how about you meet my team?"

A door under the balcony opened and several people walked out. They lined up and wily proceeded to give a quick description of each.

"First, we have Mr. Match. His navi is Heatman, whom you fought earlier I believe."

Match spoke with his quite prominent Scottish accent.

"Aye, I believe so. Of course, we woulda deleted ya if it wasn't for Wily be'in interested in ya".

Wily chuckled and moved down the line.

"This here is Maddy. Her navi is Colorman. She is usually whom I leave in charge when I am not around. Mainly cause she keeps all the rowdy men in line".

Maddy remained silent, but had an agreeing smile on her face. Wily continued.

"This is Count Zap. His navi is Elecman. You need to watch out for him, he is a little crazy sometimes."

Count Zap burst out.

"HEY! WHO SAID I WAS CRAZY! I AM NOT CRAZY!"

Wily smiled and continued.

"Yeah, see what I mean? Anyway, the final person we have for now is Yahoot. His navi is Wizardman. He is the calm one of the group. Apparently he knows a bunch of mind tricks, but I have yet to see that…"

Yahoot remained silent, in a sort of trance. Wily scanned the row again and then smiled down to Eggman.

"Well, that is everyone for the moment. There are a few other members, but you will meet them later. Among them are my daughter and son…"

Suddenly, a raspy voice spoke from an unknown spot in the room. Everyone jumped at the uncalled for speaking.

"Wily… why have you called me here?"

Wily regained his stance and cackled again.

"Oh, apparently we do have 1 more for you guys to meet tonight. Bass, would you please show yourself on the monitor above me?"

The monitor above Wily switched on and faded into the picture of a figure rapped in a tattered old cloak. He had a rather distinct headpiece on his head, and about half of his face was hidden under the collar of the cloak.

"Everyone, this is Bass, our secret weapon. He is the ultimate net navi, and he shares a common goal with us all, which is the obliteration of net society! Bass, why don't you say hello to our fellow team members."

Bass stood silently and then turned the other way.

"This is what you called me for? Don't waste my time with this again. They are all just humans, robots, and mutant animals. I despise all of them. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Bass disappeared from the monitor. Wily sighed and looked back down at Eggman and his crew.

"I apologize about Bass. You'll come to learn he has a rather hostile attitude toward most things."

Sporeon muttered to himself.

"Heh... that sounds familiar. He and that unworthy Ultimate Life Form should meet. They would get along rather well."

Mystery sassily replied.

"You aren't much better, Sporeon."

Sporeon shot a look at Mystery that wiped the playful grin off her face immediately. Dante remained silent. She didn't know what to say. Her mind was trying to come up with so many ways to think of him.

"He's so distant… it's interesting. I want to learn more about Bass. He's such a mystery…"

Her eyes caught Bokkun looking at her. Bokkun inquired.

"Why would you want to know about him?"

Dante smiled at Bokkun, and she replied.

"I wonder if he was also rejected by the humans…. like me."

Wily gathered everyone's attention again.

"Everyone, I encourage you to get to know your teammates and then rest up. Eggman, I would like to see you up in my private quarters so I can discuss the first stage of our plan."

Eggman nodded and proceeded towards the doorway. Everyone else began to socialize except for Dante. She still pondered Bass. Sporeon stayed silent with his arms crossed, he was mumbling something very quietly. What would he be thinking? What are Dr.Eggman and Dr.Wily planning? Only time would tell…

The blue hedgehog Sonic and his group walked along the cemented path with Lan Hikari and then Sonic whistled.

"So this is what the future of Japan looks like after 200X years! Pretty sweet!"

"Sonic what the past like?"

Sonic placed his right pinky finger inside his ear and moved it back and fourth and grinned.

"The cities weren't all metallic like your future. We never heard of these PETS and Net navis before."

Knuckles paused and quickly turned around; he muttered something that made the others confused. Joyce stepped forward to him.

"What is it Knuckles?"

"Grr…Where the hell is Rouge? She was with a us 2 minutes ago!"

Blade tapped Knuckles' shoulder and pointed to the right side of the street to where the jewelry store was.

"Isn't it obvious?"

The red echidna stomped across the street intensely to find the white bat staring at the gleaming gems through the glass window.

"Ah this place is amazing! They have the finest jewels that I could ever dream of! Maybe I could-"

Then she noticed that the people from inside and outside the jewelry store stared at her. Rouge was starting to get irritated by the way they started at her and so she decided to speak up.

"What's with you people! Never seen a bat before!"

Just then she felt something that grabbed her arm, she turned her head to see that it was Knuckles who grabbed her arm.

"Let's go! We're wasting too much time!"

Rouge sighed as Knuckles pulled her arm.

"You're so hostile."

Everyone sat in their seats inside the moving metro line. Joyce had her eyes closed with her hands clasped together, Blade stared through the window, Amy and Cream were chatting, Rouge was flirting with Knuckles because they sat next to each other, Vector was listening to his music from his headphones, Espio was meditating, Charmy was drooling in his sleep, and Shadow had his arms crossed, showing no emotion. Megaman glimpsed at Shadow.

"Tails what's wrong with him? He never said anything."

"Well Shadow doesn't really like being around us. He's a lone wolf and he usually doesn't talk to us that much."

"Oh I see. Hey wait! What happened to Sonic?"

Tails calmly replied.

"Don't worry he'll catch up."

Lan widened his eyes and he rose from his seat with a shocking look on his face.

"You mean he's not inside the metro line!"

After hearing his outburst the people gawked at him with confusion.

"Yo!"

Lan thought that he heard a familiar sound, he turned around and looked out the window to see Sonic running beside the metro line.

"I can run faster than that thing!"

Lan's jaw dropped and pointed his finger at the smirking blue hedgehog.

"Lan was that Sonic's voice?"

Megaman asked. His operator was too surprised by this, so he didn't know what else to say.

"How did he…?"

Tails scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Didn't Sonic tell you that he's the fastest thing alive?"

" Not really."

After Sonics display of his unique ability, the train had arrived in ACDC town. Compared to the suburbs that sonic and the others vaguely remember from their first experience on earth, they weren't too much different. They defiantly had changed though. Everything was shiner and more durable it seemed. Lan lead the group of newcomers along the streets to his house.

"So, how far in the past were you originally planning to go?", he asked.

"I don't know", Sonic replied, "I never really knew the date of the time we were in last. I still don't really understand how we ended up here. Its so strange…"

Lan looked over at the hedgehog. He was marveled by the appearance of Sonic. With his society, technology was the main focus. Biological wonders were a huge fascination of the world now, though people never really researched them. Lan tried to spark up a conversation.

"So, what do you think of this time? Is it interesting at all?"

Knuckles provided an answer.

"I dunno, everything is so metallic. Its like… there's no nature left in this world."

Lan shrugged.

"That's how its always been. I don't know when, but they pretty much converted the world into city. There are still spots with nature in them. But they are usually rural areas that are far north or south."

Lan stopped and looked behind him. Everyone had stopped and was looking at a yard in front of a house. Vector was over by a strange looking doghouse, poking and inspecting it. Suddenly, a strange metallic dog jumped from the house and began chasing the crocodile around. Charmy was pointing and laughing, while espio simply stood, his face in his hand. He sometimes wished he never knew the clutsy croc. Lan ran over screaming at vector at what to do, but he wouldn't listen. In a matter of minutes, everyone was chasing or screaming at either lan, vector, or the robotic dog, aside from Shadow, exerting his usual "loner" attitude. Eventually, lan was able to catch up with the dog and stop it. Vector lay on the sidewalk, panting like he had just run a marathon, which he probably had done in trying to escape from the dog.

"Ha…ha…. Why the heck do you people build those things!", the tired croc asked.

"Well… for people like you", Lan sarcastically replied.

The group was able to reform and continue on its way, vector bringing up the rear. Everyone refused to carry him, so he panted along behind everyone. Eventually, they came to a quaint looking blue house. Lan stopped in front of it and turned to the group.

"Well guys, here we are. Try to play it cool. My parents aren't exactly used to giant talking animals."

Megaman's voice came from the PET.

"Well Lan, the fact that you were supposed to be home 2 hours ago will really help the matter…"

Lan's face grew an annoyed look on it, then he beckoned for everyone to follow him up the walkway. Sonic walked up smirking to the front door. Lan began to open the door, but it was swung open by the hand of his angry parents.

"LAN HIKARI! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME 2 HOU- AUGH!"

Sonic's smile flattened out a bit and he started sweating.

"Ehehe, good evening mister and missus Hikari. I'm Sonic the Hedg-OW!"

Missus Hikari had found the broom and was using it to ward off the strange blue creature. Sonic ran out onto the lawn, the broom closely following. The pain and flinching was making it impossible for sonic to jolt off without crashing into something.

"Hey! OW! Lady, what the OW heck are you OW doing! OW! This isn't OW how you tre-OW-at your guests!"

Lan began screaming at his mom, who was joined by amy and knuckles. They began chasing after the mad woman, but as soon as they were seen, they joined sonic in escaping the evil broom. Tails stared at them, then turned to Dr. Hikari.

"Hi, I'm Tails. Wouldn't happen to have a few spare beds, would ya?"


End file.
